


Something I need

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, a bit of smut, happy birthday junmyeon, roommates seho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Junmyeon and Sehun have always been nothing more than brothers, comrades, co-members, whatever you call them to be, but they are platonic. However, the members noticed something and pointed it out to Sehun, and soon enough he feels like he is falling off the edge of the cliff called love. But will Junmyeon return his feelings or will he end up with a broken heart?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Something I need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@AceKiBearberry (twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40AceKiBearberry+%28twitter%29).



> I’ve written this fic for Kim Junmyeon’s birthday and as a gift for the person who guessed my Seho fic fest entry. Kiki, I’m sorry it took so long for me to figure out how I was gonna right your prompt but here it is.
> 
> For the readers: if you want to be more in tune with the fic you can listen to Something I Need by One Republic. I was listening to it when I wrote this so maybe you can too!
> 
> I hope you have fun reading!  
> Always with love,  
> Lecksie (@junmyeon31 on twitter)

_“I had a dream the other night  
About how we only get one life  
Woke me up right after two  
I stayed awake and stared at you  
So I wouldn’t lose my mind”_

I woke up in the dead of the morning at about 2:05 A.M.

I had a dream. AGAIN. This is the fourth time in a week that this happened.

And I don’t really remember the details, they are all a blur right now. Have you ever felt that way? When you have a dream so vivid but as soon as you wake up, it feels like everything just falls away and all you remember are the main things in it? Well, that was how it was this time.

I only remember two things: it was a wet dream and Junmyeon was in it.

I could not believe it.

What was I doing? How dare I dream of my hyung like that…and my closest hyung too.

The hyung that was currently sleeping beside me.

I stare at Junmyeon, looking like an angel with his eyes closed, sleeping peacefully.

And then I look at my crotch, my morning wood is there, harder than the usual.

I must be losing it, I must be losing my mind.

I went to the bathroom, took a cold shower to calm myself down, and tried to erase the thoughts that are running through my mind.

Safe to say, I did not fall asleep again after that.

How did this happen? When did this start? Why is this happening to me? Ugh, this is all Chanyeol-hyung’s fault, I swear to god if he didn’t point it out I wouldn’t have noticed it and this wouldn’t have been happening every single night.

I feel like I am going crazy.

**** A few days earlier ****

We were practicing for the nth time, but I still can’t get this one move right. This is quite unusual for me, it was a very simple move and even Chanyeol-hyung has already figured out how to do it but for some unknown reason, I just could not figure out how to go about with it. I was so tired, we have been going on about this for 3 hours now.

_“Let’s take a break, Sehun-sshi.”_

_“Alright, just a 10-minute break and I’ll start again, hyung.”_

I sat down next to Kyungsoo-hyung and Chanyeol-hyung as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead.

_“Who called Junmyeon-hyung, why is he here?”_

Everyone looked at me and I was quite surprised at this.

_“What, why are you all looking at me?”_

Before anyone can answer, Junmyeon-hyung entered the practice room and they all shut up.

_“How did you know he was coming, Sehunnie?”_

_“I don’t know, his scent? It’s that musky perfume scent he always uses.”_

_“You’re the only one who notices it, Sehunnie.”,_ Chanyeol whispered to me before giving me a smirk.

_“W-w-what are you saying???”_

_“I don’t know, you tell me.”_

I immediately stood up, greeted Junmyeon quickly and out of the room in a hurry. I headed to the bathroom and went to the sink. Chanyeol’s words filled my head as I washed my face, splashing the water from the faucet into it so that I can calm down.

_“You’re the only one who notices it.”_

_“You’re the only one who notices it.”_

_“You’re the only one who notices it.”_

_“You’re the only one who notices it.”_

_“AAAAHHHHHHH”_

_“I had a week that came from hell  
And yes I know that you could tell  
But you’re like the net under the ledge  
When I go flying off the edge  
You go flying off as well”_

“Sehun?”

I was distracted from my train of thoughts when Junmyeon-hyung suddenly called out to me.

“Yes, hyung?”

“Are you alright? Is something wrong?”, he asks me as we are sitting on our shared bedroom.

Of course, he noticed immediately that something was wrong with me, what can I expect from the leader of the group, the one that always takes care of everyone.

“Yes, I am. Don’t worry about it.”

“Your eyes, the bags under them look heavy, Sehun. Have you not been sleeping well?”

He really had to ask me about that? I wish I can tell him that it was his fault. If only I can stop thinking these dirty thoughts about him to the point that I have a wet dream every single night and wake up at 2 AM and never falling back to sleep again, I would not have been lacking sleep. It’s his fault, Junmyeon-hyung and his beautiful body, his porcelain skin, his kissable neck, his luscious lips, his…what the fuck. Pull yourself together, Sehun.

“Hyung, I’m moving out.”

Junmyeon looks at me as if I had grown a pair of wings or maybe a pair of horns.

“What are you saying, Sehun?”

“I’m moving out of this shared room, I want my own space.”

“Why? Is it my fault? What did I do? Tell me so I can change myself and be better.”

“It’s because you’re too messy.”

“I’ll do my best to clean up after myself, Sehun, you do not have to leave.”

“No, I can’t stand it, I don’t want to be in the same space as you anymore. I am leaving.”

Junmyeon-hyung was quite for a few minutes as I went to the shared closet and started packing my things.

“Are you leaving right now?”

“Yes, I’ll grab all my other things in a few days. Don’t worry hyung, it’s just…you won’t understand.”

“It’s okay, Sehun, I get it.”, Junmyeon-hyung looked at the ground, face looking dejected as I went out the door.

That night, I slept in a hotel room until my manager finds me a new place to stay.

I feel sorry that I had to make a bad excuse just to get Junmyeon-hyung off my back and stop asking about why I want to leave. I hope he does not take it too seriously, but knowing him, it will bother him until probably forever. But what am I supposed to do? Live with him knowing that I think of all those bad thoughts and disrespect him in that way? No, I’d rather that I live separately so that I can look him in the eyes again.

*** A few days later ***

“Sehun, is it true? Junmyeon?”

“Yes, Minseok-hyung.”

“But whyyyyyy? You and Junmyeon were such good buddies.”

“He was too messy, you know? You should live with him and try it out, hyung.”

Minseok-hyung chuckled a bit before pulling Junmyeon to the other side of the room.

On the other hand, Chanyeol went to me, face filled with confusion.

“What’s wrong, Sehunnie?”

“Nothing.”

“Trust me, I know there’s something. I know that face more than anyone else. Okay, maybe not everyone else since Junmyeon-hyung probably knows you better but what’s wrong?”

“You’re too nosy, Chanyeol-hyung.”

“Come on, kiddo. Just tell me. Tell your Chanyeol-hyung.”

“I moved out of the room.”

“Duh. I know that already. Don’t state the obvious.”

“He was so messy.”

“And?”

“And? That’s it!”

“He’s been messy since years ago, what triggered you to move out.”

That made me quite down, I don’t know if I should tell him or not.

“Well, you know, well…”

“Just say it.”

“Have a drink with me next week and I’ll tell you. Deal?”

“Alright, deal.”

“Let’s go practice our dance moves some more.”

_“Last night I think I drank too much  
Call it a temporary crunch  
With broken words, I’ve tried to say it  
Honey don’t you be afraid  
If we got nothing, we got us”_

I was shit-faced. I drank too much alcohol.

I had the guts to drink a lot because I have a high tolerance for alcohol, but I think I went over my limit.

I entered my room, removed my shoes, and threw it by the doorstep.

I think I’m going to barf.

I headed straight to the sink and did it.

Now, my head is aching, what was wrong with me.

Chanyeol-hyung gives the worst advice, as always.

He told me that I should just tell Junmyeon and confess to him.

I am not going to do that, over my dead body. Junmyeon-hyung would be burdened by these feelings that I have come to realize not so long ago, I am sure. I do not want him to feel burdened by me. Plus, what if he rejects me and then things start getting awkward between us, what will I do then? I do not want to ruin what we have, that is, if I hadn’t ruin it yet by moving out of the room.

_“I know that we’re not the same  
But I’m so damn glad  
that we made it to this time”_

That’s weird…

Am I hallucinating?

I chuckled because this is so funny.

Why is Junmyeon here?

I must be drunk if I am imagining him being here in my room.

“Sehun…you’re drunk. How did you get to this state?”

“Oh, you even talk. What a crazy imagination I have.”, I said, chuckling again.

Well, if this is a dream, I might as well do what I want, right? Maybe I can practice what Chanyeol-hyung advised me about and confess.

“Junmyeon-hyung, want to know why I moved out of the room?”

“Sehun, don’t do this.”

“Why is this Junmyeon-hyung in my imagination sounding so gloomy.”

“Sehun, please, just go to sleep.”

“No, I want to tell you about it. You see, Chanyeol-hyung pointed out weeks ago about how I keep noticing you are near because of your smell. Did you know how much I suffered because of that, hyung? I had a wet dream every single night about it. Do you hear me? It took me forever before I realized that…the reason why I was having a wet dream was not because of the fact that Chanyeol-hyung pointed it out…but that I liked you, Junmyeon-hyung. Fuck it, I love you.”

“Language, Sehun.”

“Damn, my imagination is so wild, you sound like the real Junmyeon-hyung. I love you so much, but how do I tell you without ruining what we have. How do I tell you without making it awkward between us, Junmyeon-hyung? How do I tell you that---”

The next thing I know, the entire world went black.

_“You got something I need  
In this world full of people,  
there’s one killing me”_

I woke up the next day with a glaring headache.

Where am I?

This isn’t my new room, this is…my old shared bedroom with Junmyeon-hyung.

And suddenly, everything came reeling back to me.

Last night…the confession…everything.

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. It wasn’t a drunken stupor, it wasn’t my imagination, it was the real Junmyeon!

I saw painkillers and soup on the bedside table with a note that said, ‘Drink this, we’ll talk later, Sehun.’

I am so DEAD.

I can’t believe my drunken self, did that. UGH, I will put all the blame on Chanyeol-hyung and his drunk advice, I swear to god. But first, I should probably eat this soup and drink a tablet of this.

I went to the shower and rummaged the cabinet for clothes. I can’t find a single one of mine left so I just wore Junmyeon-hyung’s orange rabbit sweater, his favorite sweater, I might just add. If he’s going to be pissed off at me, he might as well do it while staring at the rabbits. I don’t know, maybe it will calm him down or something, I must have been thinking along those lines.

I was about to head out when my phone vibrated.

‘Meet me in your apartment in 10 minutes’

Shit, how did he even know where my new apartment is?

I sure have underestimated Junmyeon-hyung.

I am going to be double dead at this rate.

_“If we only die once,  
I wanna die with you  
You, yeah”_

I arrived at my new place as fast as possible.

I entered it using my passcode. 0-5-2-2

And when I got to the living room, no one was there.

Was Junmyeon-hyung bluffing?

Then I headed to the bedroom so I can change my clothes.

However, when I opened the door leading to it, Junmyeon-hyung was sitting on my bed, a weird expression on his face.

“J-j-junmyeon-hyung, how did you get in here?”

“I don’t know, you tell me, Sehun.”

“But---”

“So, that’s the reason why you moved out, huh?”

I am speechless. What do I tell him? Should I just blurt out the truth? Should I make an excuse?

“Of course, you were too messy, I told you.”

“Messy, huh?”

In a flash, Junmyeon-hyung was standing in front of me.

“Oh Sehun.”

I couldn’t utter a word. I was frozen in my spot.

“You’re a bad drunk and a bad liar.”

“H-hyung…I’m sorry”

“What are you sorry for?”

“For crashing in last night, I didn’t know it was your room, I was drunk, I’m sorry.”

“That’s all? How about the kiss?”

“Kiss? What kiss?”

And then suddenly an image of me being lip-locked with Junmyeon-hyung flashed in my mind.

“Did I…kiss you? I didn’t know I’m so sorry, hyung”, I said, apologetically.

“Not that I mind, Sehun.”

Not…that…he….mind…. what??????

What did Junmyeon-hyung just tell me?

“Yes, Sehun. I love you too, you big idiot.”

“You? Love? Me? Am I dreaming? I must be still drunk.”

Junmyeon punched me in the arm.

“Ouch. Okay, I seem to be awake. But you? For real? You’re not just messing with me? This is not a joke and you are not ----”

Before I can continue what I was saying, I was thrown on the bed, Junmyeon-hyung on top of me, my lips sealed with his own. And no, I am not complaining one bit.

When Junmyeon-hyung and I parted for air, he smiled at me.

“Happy birthday, Junmyeon-hyung.”

“Is it? Where’s your gift for me, then?”

“I haven’t gotten to that…”

“I know just the gift I want, don’t worry.”, Junmyeon-hyung said, eyes glinting with mischief, his left hand holding my crotch.

And the rest happened exactly the way you can imagine it.

_"You got something I need  
In this world full of people  
there's one killing me  
And if we only live once  
I wanna live with you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again.....If you liked this, I hope you can leave a comment or a kudos! I would really love to hear your thoughts on it because it motivates me to write moreeeeee. I don't normally write fluff but I was requested this time around. Maybe if y'all liked this one, I can write more fluff in the future.
> 
> xoxo,  
> Lecksie
> 
> for more of my work you can go to (@junmyeon31) at twitter


End file.
